User blog:Legouniverse182/Sector 9 mission chain and name change
Here is the mission chain for my world: Chain 1 The mission chain would begin by talking to Nexus Jay in Nimbus Station. He tells you they have made a secondary base on the planet Sector 9 called Nexus Station. He tells the player to check in with Hunter Diglett and check in on the Station. When the player talks to Hunter, he tells them tell are finished with construction. He also tells about a small healing chamber with a patent that no one has told him about, so he sends players to check in and see who it is. The player checks the chamber and find out it’s Bob, rescued from the VE. He tells the player that Buck Handlight, was the search and rescue officer who saved him. He asks the player to get the Thank you card on his desk (Achieved by walking to Bob’s table and pressing Shift) and give it to Buck, who is somewhere in the woods. The player finds Buck and gives him the card, who appreciates it, because no one seems to thank him for his work. He sends players to find Coal mine (developing name) who is clear on the other side of the woods. After finding him, he thanks you and sends players back to Buck, who thanks the player for finding Coal, and tells the player he can handle it from there. And when the player logs out and back in, Coal, Buck, and the search and rescue NPC’s are gone. Players return to Hunter and he thanks the player for discovering Bob, and gives the player a picnic basket. He tells the players to go to the park, who he heard there was trouble. The player finds a few NPC’s who are hiding behind a statue, because of Dark ones in the area. One of them asks the player to smash 5 Dark ones. After completing, He rewards players by giving them a gem pack. Chain 2 After the mission, should players return to Hunter, he gives them a mission to check in on the city, and tells players it has been there before the base was built. The players check in, only to discover an experiment gone wrong. A giant robot is soon to break out of the lab if something isn’t done soon. Dr. Herbert asks players to go inside the lab and get the computer, the only way the robot can be stopped. Though, when inside, the player finds the robot (asbmy-3(Assembly-3)) innocent and that a robotic dinosaur is on the rampage (Similar to original trailer). He tells you to get the computer while he tries to hold off the dinosaur. The player gets the computer and gives it to the doc, who in, turn shuts down the dinosaur. He thanks players by giving then his briefcase and tells you to return to Hunter. Hunter thanks you for your work. Later, he gives daily missions to the player for different parts of the planet. Tell me if you like it! And I have changed the name, as shown in an early mission. That's all I have for now! Hope you like! Category:Blog posts